Misunderstandings and Provocative Arrangements
by thatpersonwhoisthatperson
Summary: Banter ensues after Tony gets caught up in the moment after a romantic night out - he doesn't realize what the date is. Pepperony, post-IM2!


**Note: I'm working on writing my long-chaptered fic, I swear! I'm on the third chapter. But writing a lot of angst can take its toll on a person…so I had to write this in the meantime. **** Thanks to two people, one of which talked as a guest on a radio station I listen to in the morning and thanks to two of my good friends, who supplied the scenarios that I could definitely picture with T/P and couldn't resist writing it. Credit goes to where credit is due! (Written for its-always-been, quotes #19 and #33.)**

"Pepper."

Pepper turned to gaze at Tony under heavily lidded eyes. The two of them were sitting in the car off a little ways from the road, after returning from a romantic night of dinner, drinks and laughter. They had even gone dancing; after all, it was their seven month anniversary. Tony had established early on that he liked celebrating her any chance he could get.

"Yes, Tony?" she asked, intertwining their hands. He locked his eyes with hers.

"I've been thinking…well, we've been together for a while now, and…I want, no, I need to be with you. Forever. And so…" Tony reached down into his pants pocket and pulled out a black box. Pepper blinked as she realized what it was, what this meant.

"Pepper Potts, I know I'm not perfect but I want to be perfect as I can be with you, and I think I've already begun that. And I love you, and you love me, which of course is a prerequisite. So, uh…Pepper, will you marry me?" Tony said, opening the box to reveal a sparkling diamond ring on a platinum band. She smiled as the fleeting thought of _he actually remembers that I hate gold jewelry_ ran through her head.

Tony was getting nervous as more time passed without a response from Pepper. "I-."

Pepper cut him off by grabbing him by the lapels and kissing him like they'd never kissed before. Tony couldn't help but grin against her mouth as he kissed her back.

"Of course, Tony. Yes!" she replied, laughing.

"Good." He exhaled sharply. "Wasn't sure if I went about that right or not."

She laughed again, staring at him –

- until something hit her like a slap to the back of the head.

"Tony." As Pepper said his name he turned to her, but as soon as he saw the look on her face his smile disappeared.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked apprehensively.

"What's the date?" Pepper asked him tersely, smiling in mock sweetness.

"Uh, what?"

"What day is today?" She spoke more verbosely this time, clearly aggravated about something. Unfortunately, Tony hadn't a clue what that something was.

Tony thought back a moment. "March 31st. Why?"

"No, Tony, it's after midnight."

"Okay, sorry, April 1st."

"Well?"

Then Tony got it. "Oh."

"Oh?" Pepper shouted angrily. "You proposed to me as a _joke_? I can't believe you, Tony!"

"No!" he shouted back. "No, I was completely serious! I had no idea what the date was – well, I knew it was March 31st because of our anniversary, but we were having so much fun that I thought the moment was right and – cut me some slack, okay? I didn't know."

"Of course you knew! You always get me on April Fool's day. Why would you do this to me?" Pepper sounded near tears, which made Tony halt in his reply.

"Pepper, listen to me." She sighed, but turned his way nonetheless. "I can honestly swear to you," he paused to hold up his right hand, "that I had absolutely no idea what the date was when I proposed to you. I completely meant what I said, and I'll never take it back. I've wanted this for a while now, I love you."

After a moment, Pepper smiled and shook her head. "I love you, too. I guess I overreacted."

"You always do," he said with a chuckle. Pepper laughed as well.

"I know you're serious. You wouldn't do that to me now…I'm serious, too, you know, about saying yes."

"I know. And I'd like to think that I _have_ changed," he alleged.

"Of course you have. I'm proud of you," she told him, smiling.

Tony waved it off. "Yeah, yeah. Boy, we're gonna look back at this and laugh, huh?"

"It's like what Paul Valery said: 'Love is being stupid together.' Yeah, I'll certainly never forget it," she mused curtly. "Not exactly the most romantic way, but I'll take what I can get."

"Hey, I'll have you know I thought it was pretty romantic at first. Although a little awkwardly worded, but still," he said defensively, pointing at her.

She snickered. "I was kidding, Tony. You handled that nicely." She leaned over to kiss him again.

When they pulled away, Tony raised his eyebrows suggestively. "So…what do you say about going back home and trying out some of the benefits that go along with the concept of marriage?"

Pepper blushed, perfectly eager, but still held her ground. "Well…I wouldn't say that I'm entirely ready…yet."

Tony groaned, visibly pouting. "Yet?"

"Yes, Tony. Yet. Did you know that another part of marriage is a little thing called compromise?" she challenged, raising her eyebrows at him this time.

"Well, for you "yet" could mean anything. I'm estimating a month or so. Thus, a compromise would be…a week. Better yet, this weekend."

"That's hardly fair. I'll settle for two weeks, if you're willing."

"But that's so long!"

"Take it or leave it, Stark. All or nothing," she said firmly.

He grumbled. "Oh, fine."

She smirked triumphantly. "I knew you'd see it my way."

"Well, then if you're making me wait two weeks, then I have a question for you," he said, reclining his seat back.

"Shoot." Pepper did the same, and let herself fully relax.

"How long do you think I am?" Tony asked, his face utterly composed. Pepper sat bolt upright.

"Excuse me, what?" she spluttered, blushing again.

"Oh, you heard me, Pepper. I want to know what you think. What you'd…imagine." He smirked deviously. "Come on, guess. How long do you think I am?"

She blushed harder. "Tony, I'm really not –."

"Comfortable?" he finished. She sighed, and he laughed in response. "We've been together for how long? And we're getting married? You should be perfectly comfortable."

"Yeah, well, I'm not." She crossed her arms. "This is like you asking me what my cup size is. You should allow me some time to get adjusted."

"34B."

"…What?"

"34B," he repeated.

"Oh my God."

"What? I got it right?"

"_How_ on Earth do you know that?" She eyed him suspiciously. "Have you been raiding my panty drawer?"

Tony held up his hands in mock surrender. "No. I've been doing this for so long…I just know. I'm a pro at figuring this stuff out," he told her, grinning ear to ear.

"Great. Nice to know where your eyes are during our conversations," she mumbled.

"Can you really blame me?"

"UGH!"

"You have to understand, you have a very…voluptuous body," he said in a husky voice. She looked at him quizzically. "Hmm? Are you turned on by my extensive vocabulary? I'm hoping that's the case."

It was hard not to laugh. "Yeah, calm yourself, Iron Man. Not happening anytime soon. But if you play nice, you'll be getting it soon enough. 'Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but soon, and for the rest of our lives'," she purred, kissing him square on the mouth and twisting the key back into the ignition, a satisfied smirk gracing her lips. The car started, and both could barely notice any heat change because of their previous endeavors. "Now drive."

Tony groaned audibly, pressing his foot on the gas quickly and causing the tires to squeal. "Yeah, like I can drive after that."

END.


End file.
